The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a bump structure and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
As the electronics industry has grown dramatically and users' demands have increased, electronic devices have smaller designs and increased functions. Semiconductor devices that are used in electronic devices have also been increasingly demanded to have smaller designs and more multiple functions. Accordingly, semiconductor devices including connection terminals having micro pitches are demanded. However, since amounts of solder layers included in the connection terminals having the micro pitches are small, it is difficult to provide reliable electrical connection between the semiconductor devices and external devices.